


The Nine Witches

by kinkiestdaddy



Series: Witchcraft [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Astral Projection, Candle Magic, Crystals, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Green Witchcraft, Homophobia, Oil, Satan Worship, Witchcraft, Witches, coffee magic, herbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkiestdaddy/pseuds/kinkiestdaddy
Summary: Bora tries astral projection for the first time in a little while, and it doesn't go quite as it normally does.A series of interconnected one-shots for each member (~1k each, in number order) showing off their unique powers as witches of the same coven.





	1. 하나

            Bora lights up her sage stick and, starting with her front door, makes her way counter-clockwise around her house, making sure to stop at every entrance, corner, mirror, and window to swirl the smoke counter-clockwise to banish all negativity and spirits that might wish her harm. She really doesn’t want to take any chances, not knowing that her body will be left open and vulnerable. So she takes a spray bottle, fills it up with water, adds a liberal amount of sea salt, and sprinkles in quite a few drops of lavender oil as well. She takes this mixture, shakes it, and then sprays it at every entrance and corner of her house, much as she did with her sage. No evil shit should be able to penetrate this barrier now. Even so she goes around her room one more time spraying the mixture to really make sure her body will be safe.

            When she felt comfortable her room would be safe while she was gone, she decided to cast her circle. Bora pulled her bed from the wall so that her circle could fully enclose her. She alternated, keeping her intent of protection and safety in mind, hyssop flowers and tourmaline crystals around her bed. She then used her wand with quartz at the tip to draw her pentagram to finish casting her circle with her inside of it. After laying down, having made sure to be in comfy-cozy pajamas and set her alarm for the next morning, she began to tense and release her muscles starting in her toes and moving all the way up her body. Her body was fully relaxed, and her mind was beginning to swirl around. After a few seconds? A few minutes? Time was escaping her. She began to feel her entire body buzz, vibrations racking through her body. _Right about here should be good_ , she thinks and begins to have her spirit sit up.

            Thank god it worked with all the preparation she went through. She could see her physical body below her, sitting up at her waist testing out her abilities by looking at her astral body and clenching and unclenching her fist. Feeling well enough of her current success, she finished standing up from her bed and started to float above everything. She moved out of her house, heading towards Mimi’s apartment. Even though the transition was nearly instantaneous, she still perfectly remembers the feeling of the clouds, the look of the ground so far beneath her.

            Whenever she astral projects she usually checks in on her friends. It’s not always easy to meet up or to talk, not when they’re all busy practicing their own magic, so she likes to see what they’re up to every now and again while also getting to flex her astral projection muscle. She can’t even really deny the fact that she visits Mimi the most when she’s on the astral plane. Bora likes being able to lie beside her in bed, even if she can’t do it in her physical body.  It’s not that she’s in denial of liking Mimi ( _like_ -liking), but even if she did tell her, it’s not like anything could happen anyway. She’s pansexual, so it’s not like she doesn’t like boys or hasn’t in the past, so she’ll just wait out the crush. Wait for some hella undeserving boy to whisk Mimi away, force herself to get over her, and search for someone else to love. A boy, this time.

            When she begins to enter Mimi’s apartment, she can immediately feel the energy difference. Honestly, she should have turned back at this point, but she decides to keep on going. When she entered Mimi’s room, she noticed her sitting with a flower in front of her, shiny things and small offerings of milk and bread scattered. However, Mimi wasn’t alone. Surrounding her were fairies feeding upon her offerings and engaging in discussions with the girl. Not much time passed before they noticed another presence in the room, Bora’s presence. While some fairies are nice, not all are, and Mimi’s never been one to discriminate and just makes sure not to get on the bad side of the not-so-nice ones.

            Suddenly, about a dozen eyes were on her, but none of them were Mimi’s. While the fairies could see her in her astral form, Mimi still couldn’t. Mimi couldn’t even see the fairies, only sense their energy near her, feel their responses to her questions, and ask them to use their powers to help her when she asked. Even though she immediately turned to leave, she still felt herself being followed and Mimi felt herself become alone in her apartment, not sure what happened with only the faint senses of “danger” and “we’ll protect you” lingering behind. Bora sped up but no matter how fast she moved, it seemed the fairies were right behind her. Her travel was almost instantaneous, but fairies are just as fast traveling through the astral plane, maybe a smidge faster. Truly, it was the barrier she’d set up around her house that kept them from following her into her house. The salt barrier keeps out any unwanted spirits, even fairies. Even the ones that are nice, as long as they have the intent to harm the owner of the house and the caster of the protection.

            She entered her body upon sight, and felt herself move back into the physical world. Opening and closing her eyes a few times, clenching and releasing her fists, she could feel that she really was back inside her body. Any panic she felt while in travel faded and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on becoming more into witchcraft and I'm a beginner witch myself, so forgive me for any minor inaccuracies if you notice any? I think I looked up most of the big things I was unsure of, but also remember that some of these beliefs vary person to person, so just because it doesn't align with your personal experience or practice doesn't mean it isn't valid.  
> I also didn't edit this or have anyone edit it lol so if there are any annoying grammar or spelling mistakes or just inconsistencies, let me know okay? My twitter @ is jjangsojin, so you can tell me there if you don't want to on here.  
> Also also! I'm gonna do one of these fics for each member as like... intro fics to their characters and their specific area of witchcraft. Then I'm probably gonna do a longer or chaptered fic where they all interact as a coven/group of witchy people who like to chillax. And it's going to be done in their number order so next is gonna be my girlie Sojin, but her powers are gonna be kinda cray so i'll have to research more for her so it might take a little idk tbh lol


	2. 소이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojin curses her microbiology professor.

            “Hey, Xie,” Sojin calls out from the floor, scrolling down her Tumblr, “can I borrow your blood for a sacrifice for Our Dark Lord?”

            Xiening whacks the back of Sojin’s head from behind her on the couch, “Hell no. Attach your own self to Satan. Stop trying to sell my soul off.”

            Sojin pouts, but only a little bit. Satan doesn’t like pouters. It shows weakness.       

            “Fine, I’ll just use a bit of the meat we have thawing right now then.”

            After Sojin’s starts heading to the kitchen, Xiening warns, “But don’t use too much! That shit’s expensive!”

            Shaking her head, Sojin cuts a piece of the meat off and places it into the small crystal-patterned plastic dish she got at Daiso.

            Reentering the living room where their altars are, Sojin suggests, “We should really invest in at least glass bowls. What if Satan feels offended that I’m being cheap with my offering presentation?”

            Mumbling half-heartedly, Xiening replies, “Well I guess you’ll just be cursed for forever then. Good luck. I’ll talk to you if you die.”

            “Wow. I could feel the love.”

            Sojin begins to set up her altar facing south for the spell and situates all the components she’ll need for it. She places a white tea-light on the upper left to represent fire, a green chime candle held in a used soju bottle in the upper right, a plastic “chalice” (also from Daiso) full of soju in the middle to represent water, and a single rough quartz crystal to represent earth and a raven feather to represent air in front. On top of her inverted pentacle directly in front of her element representations she places her meat offering and places her Devil card next to it.

            Before beginning, she grounds herself by meditating until she can feel her energies flowing and her body calm. Using her wand adorned with amethyst, she draws her circle seals it with the pentagram before lighting her white candle and speaking.

            “Hey, Satan. I know you’re like… probably busy, but it’s be great if you could help me out with something.” Nothing. “I brought you a sacrifice? It’s beef, so it’s like… expensive” The candle light flickers. “Great, thanks. Well, I guess we’ll get started.”

            She lights up her green chime candle, allowing the wax begin to melt. First, she adds some picture of her professor she found online and places it inside a used but empty .5L water bottle. Next, she takes cypress branch and grinds it using a mortar and pestle, infusing it with her intent and rage before adding it to the bottle. Then she does the same with willow leaves and bluebells separately. Diverting a bit from the original spell, she also includes full-moon charged sea salt. After screwing the cap back on and shaking it all up, just for a little self-satisfaction, she takes the green candle and seals the bottle with its wax.

            “I don’t want to do that chant. It’s cheesy as hell,” Sojin mumbles, and Xiening laughs at her a bit in the background. Instead, she focuses on charging the bottle with her intent until she feels it’s sufficient enough.

            “Thanks for your help,” Sojin makes sure relay before closing the circle and putting the jar in their cabinet in their bed room along with other various spell jars.

            “Hey,” Xiening calls, “Put the meat back before it goes bad. I don’t think Satan would want you to waste it.”

            Sojin nods, despite the fact that Xiening can’t see her from the other room, but heads back to her altar.

            “Satan, I need to put this back, but I hope you enjoyed it,” she articulates before taking the meat back and putting it in the fridge again, then cleans up her altar.

            She’s sitting on the floor, fumbling with her phone when Xiening come down from behind and wraps her arms around Sojin’s neck and places her head on the other’s.

            “What was that even for?” Xiening asks.

            Sojin’s still moving in an out of various apps while she replies, “Cursing my microbiology professor. He gave a bullshit exam that pretty much everyone failed and refuses to curve. Damn unfair.”

            Xiening giggles at the response, and Sojin can feel the vibrations. “You’re creepy as hell, you know? At least I don’t invoke literal Satan. I’d hate to be on your bad side.”

            “Shut up, death-fucker,” Sojin retorts, which causes Xiening to fall back laughing, pulling Sojin down with her.

☽ ☾

            The next day Sojin was sitting in the lecture hall for her microbiology class scribbling out sigils in her notebook, and five minutes before class starts a student announces that their professor emailed them that they had gotten in a car accident, and that class is canceled because he won’t be able to make it.

            Sojin smirks before texting Xiening.

11:55 _guess what babe_

 _what_ 11:55

11:56 _it worked and class is canceled._

_wanna grab lunch?_

_usual?_ 11:58

11:59 _yep_

☽ ☾

      They meet up in front of a warehouse café about 30 minutes off campus. Sojin got there first because Xiening had to make herself presentable to leave their apartment. When Xiening sees Sojin, she runs over to her thru the crowds of people and, lucky for her or else she’d have fallen flat on her ass, Sojin notices and catches her, Xiening’s legs wrapping around her waist, arms around her neck, and head on her shoulder while Sojin situates her hands under Xie’s ass to hold her up.

            Some bitch standing nearby gave them a disgusted look before producing a quite audible “ew”, obviously intending for them to hear it.

            Sojin decided to just flick her off and go back to hugging the shit out of her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the curse is like... an actual curse btw. here's the link to it for anyone curious http://orriculum.tumblr.com/post/156364077673/avada-kedavra-curse


	3. 세정

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejeong and Nayoung have a coffee-not-date.

            Sejeong picks up her pendant that’s finally dry after _forever_ (a little over one day) for her coffee-not-date with Nayoung. She had meticulously flattened, shaped, and inscribed her pendant, just for this one chance. The sigil* inscribed was beautiful, circular, and flowy, the Tumblr user who made it saying it was to attract the kind of love that just is and doesn’t require maintenance. She even used her few pieces of rose quartz that she had just charged in the full moon just for this. Fuck if it doesn’t work.

            Because more is more, Sejeong picks up the white pendant and charges the sigil with her own energy, Love Letter by VIXX playing in the background to help focus her energy. She laces and ties the pendant with black chord, places it sigil down, and adds a few drops of rose essential oil on the blank face. After tying the necklace around her neck, sigil against her chest, she finishes getting ready for her coffee-not-date.

            In the end, she ends up wearing a white ruffled shirt tucked into a pleated pink floral skirt combined with cute beige oxfords. She looks damned cute, especially with her curled hair and glossy pink lips. If Kim Nayoung doesn’t fall for her today, it’s hopeless, because it doesn’t get better than this.

☽ ☾

      Checking her phone, the time blares brightly: 10:05. Now, Sejeong’s not paranoid, but Nayoung is five whole minutes late (which isn’t entirely new or surprising) which causes her to quickly find her conversation with Nayoung and check- yet again- to make sure that she’s in the right café, at the right time, on the right day. And she is. But within the next minute she allows herself to become thoroughly convinced that she’s being stood up on her coffee-not-date with one of her best friend. That is until she feels two hands on her shoulders and hears a raspy voice screech “Sejeong!” into her ear, causing her to jump a bit in her seat.

            Ah, yes. Music to her gay ears.

            She turns around, and as expected the tall girl with rose-gold hair and bronze skin is looking straight at her wither her giant smile and sparkling eyes.

            _Fuck,_ Sejeong thinks, and Nayoung starts laughing.

            She’s confused for a second until Nayoung clarifies, oh so sweetly, “You fucking loser, you spit up latte onto your white shirt. That’s gonna need bleach! Did my charming good looks really startle you that much?” Nayoung asks, posing with her chin placed between her thumb and index finger forming a check mark.

            Sejeong shoves at Nayoung’s shoulder lightly. “No you fucker, you’re so ugly I thought a demon came to pull my damned soul down straight to hell.”

            She hears Nayoung mutter “ouch” under her breath but laughing it off nonetheless as Nayoung sets her bag down, bringing only her wallet up to pay for her drink and Sejeong tries desperately to pat away the coffee stain. She looks up at Nayoung in line, the barista looking equally floored when Nayoung steps up to ordered and Sejeong sympathizes. Nayoung has that effect on people, especially today in her bright blue floral dress that synchs just perfectly at her waist. Sejeong rests her face in her hands and sighs.

            Sejeong’s honestly not surprised when she looks up and Nayoung’s walking back to the table with a cotton candy latte and flower pot dessert. The order’s about as extra as Nayoung, even coming with shovel-shaped spoons to eat with. Fitting. It’s not until Nayoung’s handing Sejeong one of the spoons that the plural sets in and Sejeong’s forced out of her thoughts as she takes one.

            “Shocked by my kindness?” Nayoung asks. Sejeong scoffs and is about to retort with how Nayoung never buys anything for anyone- who wouldn’t be shocked? She’s, however, cut off when Nayoung puts a spoonful in her mouth. Nayoung laughs why she chokes a bit before finishing her bite. “Now me!”

            Nayoung sits there with her mouth open for longer than is probably socially acceptable, so after Sejeong decides the other’s publicly embarrassed herself enough, she feeds a bit to Nayoung who makes an exaggerated “mmm!” in response. Sejeong loves it, but there’s no way in hell she’ll let Nayoung know that, so she just hands the spoon back to Nayoung with a, “Here you go, fat-ass.”

            “Mmm, yes. P-H phat,” Nayoung says like that one maid from Trolls. Sejeong hates that movie, but Nayoung loves it and laughs at her own joke. Sejeong just laughs at her.

            Eventually their eyes catch through their laughter, and Sejeong wonders if this is it, if her spells have worked and Nayoung’s realizing now’s the perfect time for something- anything- remotely romantic. Sejeong honestly should have known better.

            “Hey, loser, I know I’m funny but did you fucking break? You look stupid,” Nayoung says through giggles and pokes at Sejeong’s face, who swats her hand away.

            “Nah, I was just wondering how someone can look so ugly while laughing,” Sejeong retorts.

            After a few minutes, they’ve finished their drinks and Nayoung’s polished off her dessert over light conversation. Sejeong stands up and takes their utensils back up to the drop-off area while Nayoung takes care of their trash.

            As they’re both part, Nayoung calls after Sejeong, “Hey, movie night next weekend?”

            “Of course. Text you later,” Sejeong replies, kind of disappointed the days she’d spent prepping didn’t make a difference, but never entirely disappointed in spending a morning with Nayoung.

☽ ☾

            When Nayoung enters her apartment, she entirely forgets to take off her shoes and runs straight into her bed screaming into her pillow. Because Oh My God, Sejeong looked so good today, and it took all of Nayoung’s Gay Strength to not kiss her in the middle of that god damned café while Sejeong was just. Smiling at her like that. She never thought she’d fall more for her best friend, but her one-sided hell just got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigils are symbols that are used in magic. The one I’m basing Sejeong’s onis this one http://sundavr-seithr.tumblr.com/image/154657420796


	4. 나영

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayoung's chapter, heavily featuring Sejeong

            It’s 8:32pm on a Thursday night when the _ding_ of someone entering the small café goes off. Nayoung’s halfway to murderous that someone’s coming in right before close while she’s trying to clean until she turns around.

            “Hello, welcome to Fourteen- OH MY GOD, SEJEONG” Nayoung screams as soon as she sees her.

            “Yes, hello, loser. I’ve come to grace you with my presence,” Sejeong responds as Nayoung’s rounding the corner for a hug, but ends up hitting her shoulder. “Ow, what the fuck, man!”  
            “That’s what you get for calling me a loser, loser.” Nayoung hits her again for good measure, but the smile she’s trying to keep down still plays on her lips.

            Sejeong goes in for the hug this time. “Aww, did ouw Nayoungie’s feewings get huwt? Ohw nohw!”

            “Ew, what the fuck. Don’t speak 'uwu' to me, you fucking creep,” Nayoung says, trying to wiggle her way out of Sejeong disgustingly making kissy noises at her and rubbing her face into Nayoung’s neck. Definitely gross.

            “That hurt my feelings. Now we’re both in the wrong. Anyway, I want my lavender latte now. Got exams tomorrow and I would like to not die while trying to stay up studying, please.”

            Nayoung scoffs. “Should’ve known. You’re just using me for coffee.” She pulls out the soymilk, measuring it out before beginning to steam it.

            “Only if you’re not giving it to me for free. If it’s free, then I’m here for your lovely company. The company of a friend; a pal.”

            Nayoung presses the button and the espresso machine spits out two shots into the paper cup, milk steamer still making ungodly sounds in the back. “Fine, whatever.” A full pump of lavender syrup goes in the cup, then the steamed soymilk, mixing them together while she puts a simple protective charm on it. As a coffee witch, this medium is naturally the easiest for her to use with minimal tools. She puts the cup on the counter, sliding it over to Sejeong. “Just take it, on the house,” placing her elbows on the counter and leaning over it, smiling softly as Sejeong takes a sip and overdramatically sighs.

            “Thanks, sweets,” Sejeong mentions before leaning in a placing a kiss on Nayoung’s cheek.

            Nayoung tries to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay. Their dynamic has been like this for years, and Nayoung knows she probably shouldn’t have a crush on her best friend, but it’s hard when she’s just so fucking gay. And loves loud, obnoxious girls with ginormous smiles who crack shitty jokes all the time and also happen to be cute as all hell.

            “So what class is it for this time?” Nayoung asks, standing up then rounding the counter again to sit with Sejeong at one of the tables. She can finish cleaning up later.

            “Fucking. Marketing! Who would have thought it’d be so hard? I have to review econ and accounting while studying the new concepts they’re introducing, and the teacher doesn’t even teach! He just stands there and skips through slides randomly until he gets to a slide he, for some reason wants to talk about more than others? And our entire grade is based off of these three tests, it’s horrible.” Sejeong rants, clearly frustrated.

            “Sounds shitty,” Nayoung agrees.

            At 9pm, Nayoung locks the doors so no one else can barge in and turns the sign to “closed” before sitting back down with Sejeong. Sejeong doesn’t actually leave until 10:23, which is when Nayoung decides she should probably finish cleaning up the café. She doesn’t get home until a little after midnight, but she thinks that’s probably and alright price to pay for having almost two hours with Sejeong.

 

☽ ☾

 

            When she gets home that, she looks up different glamour spells on Tumblr, because she’s tired. Tired of not being able to tell Sejeong about the fact she wants to kiss her and have cuddle parties beyond just hanging out and watching anime on their couch and she just wants more.

            So when she finds a fairly simple spells that only include a candle, a piece of quartz, a ribbon, and some herbs. Nayoung decides fairly immediately that this is the spell she’s gonna do. Doesn’t hurt that it’s a Sailor Moon inspired spell, because who doesn’t like Sailor Moon?

            She opens the curtains on her window to allow the light of the moon to shine down on her and her altar, and casts her circle with her lavender colored wand before she sprinkles dried rose, orange peel, and thyme over the white pillar candle in the middle of her altar -- with the intent of attracting beauty and love -- and lights the candle. She takes the quartz in her hand, filling it with her intent as she chants lowly and slowly as the spell calls until it feels right, then thanks her deities and blows it out, running her rose quartz piece through its smoke. Using the ribbon, she ties it around so that the crystal is securely within it, then uses the rest of it to create a sliding not so she can use the charm as a necklace.

            Nayoung closes her circle goes to bed that night with the charm securely in her grasp, already feeling the high of the magic.

 

☽ ☾

 

            The next day, Sejeong comes over to Nayoung’s dorm room after her exam and plops right down on her couch, burying her face into the cushions.

            Nayoung slaps Sejeong’s ass, and shoves her feet out of the way, mumbling, “Move, lazy-ass,” and placing a cup of cheap coffee (Nayoung might be able to give her and her friends fancy coffee at works, but she’s dirt poor living in her dorm) in Sejeong’s grabby hands.

            Sejeong pouts, “I’m not lazy, I just finished that hell of an exam on four hours of sleep.”

            Nayoung sips at her coffee, the bitter taste making her upper lip scrunch up the slightest bit. “You did fine though, didn’t you?” Sejeong nods, cocky smile replacing her forced pout, “Yeah I fucking knew it.” She sits down on the couch with her, pulling an obscenely soft white blanket over their legs.

            They end up watching Jenny’s Wedding on Netflix, legs tangled up underneath their blankets. Sejeong’s going on about how she wishes one day she could eventually make her family ok with her being gay, or if she should get married before anyone finds out. Nayoung just stares at Sejeong as her lips move around words that Nayoung knows she should probably be paying more attention to, but she has other things on her mind.

            “I mean, obviously I’d prefer to let them know first, you know, but like… Would that even change anything? Or would that just make it-“ Sejeong’s saying, right before Nayoung cuts her off.

            “I love you.”

            “-harder… Oh, yeah, I mean… I love you too,” Sejeong replies, cautiously.

            “Like… I _love_ love you. Like I girlfriend love you. I don’t know if it matters to you, but I thought I’d let you know,” Nayoung clarifies.

            Sejeong’s breath is caught in her throat, and Nayoung’s sure she just made their comfy little afternoon awkward.

            Nayoung grabs both of their now-empty mugs and moves to stand up, “I think I’ll go get us more coffee.”

            Sejeong grabs onto Nayoung’s wrist and stops her. “I love you, too.” And now Nayoung’s staring at Sejeong for an entirely different reason- out of shock. “Yeah, and, I don’t know, I’d like to kiss you now if that’s alright with you?”

            Nayoung lets out a loud and sharp laugh, “Yeah, that’s fine, but can I finish getting us coffee?”

            “Oh yeah, sure. I always need more coffee,” and Sejeong lets go of Nayoung’s wrist long enough to for her to come back with more shitty instant coffee.

            Nayoung sets the mugs on the table, sits back next to Sejeong, and brings a hand up to hold Sejeong’s jaw, leading her into a kiss. It’s soft and gentle, just a peck of the lips, but they hold it for several seconds without breathing, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s plush lips. When they pull apart, they’re both grinning at each other like idiots, butterflies causing a ruckus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the spell nayoung was using. i didn't come up with it on my own, so this is the credit http://orriculum.tumblr.com/post/155264130488/sailor-moon-glamour


End file.
